Patchwork
by SevenOverThree
Summary: A cave-in sparks an odd bit of interaction between Hershel and Descole. Will eventually contain DesLay.
1. Patchwork

Disclaimer: Professor Layton is copyright Level5.

Authors notes: This fanfiction started as a oneshot prompted by one of my followers on Tumblr. A sequal was prompted, and then after a few weeks one of my other friends, whom I was roleplaying with at the time, managed to connect those two with another, unrelated story.

This spawned an entire, sprawling alternate universe; 'Patchwork'.

It contains a whole lot of DesLay, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Unfortunately, since the integral part of the story; the roleplay part, that actually connects everything together, isn't finished... I'll have to wait before I actually post everything in full.

* * *

He still wasn't certain how the whole thing had led to him and Descole swordfighting in a cavern filled with ruins. Couldn't even recall precisely what it had been that he'd said that had gotten Descole so riled up. All he knew, at that moment, was that Descole was angry. He was angry, and he most likely wanted Layton dead. Which didn't come as too much of a surprise - it seemed all that Descole ever wanted, in the end, was a dead Layton.

Of course, that was probably due to being beaten by him -Layton- each time they met up. Hershel was certain that it would get aggrivating after a while.

The ruins that the cave contained, and the cave itself, Hershel knew, were old. Old, and fragile, and prone to collapse. It was why he'd consistantly tried to convince Descole to not fight, earlier. Tried to explain that if they fought, the chances of the cavern and it's ruins collapsing would skyrocket. But somewhere through the conversation, Descole had decided he'd had enough, and lunged at him. At some point, the both of them had gotten hold of a pair of antique swords, which was what they now fought with.

The archeologist in him was absolutely horrified at that action. -The swords where antiques!-

"Descole!" Hershel cried out, as he blocked another swing. "Stop this! These ruins are not stable, you-" But Descole was still not listening, and lunged. Hershel leapt to the side, away from Descole - who smashed into yet another wall.

The walls in the ruins here were weak - and were the only things really keeping the cavern from collapsing on itself. So when the entire place began to shudder, Hershel was only slightly surprised.

"Descole, please, we need to get out of here!" Descole growled, but didn't lunge again, Good. "This cavern is collapsing! We must leave!" Descole let out an angered yell - but tossed the sword aside -Hershel did the same-, and followed the man he'd previously been trying to kill. Neither one of them wanted to die. Not here, at least.

The walls of the ruins and cavern alike were crumbling, stones dropping from the ceiling and nearly crushing the two men on multiple occasions.

"Hurry!" Hershel cried - he wasn't sure how long the cavern would be able to stay stable enough for them to escape. For all they knew, the entrance was already gone.

At some point, Descole had managed to get ahead of him. Hershel didn't mind - that meant that the man was more inclined towards escaping than fighting, now.

Just as they neared the tunnel that would eventually take them out, the cavern shook, and stones began to break from the walls.

It took Hershel barely a moment to realize that they would hit Descole.

While he wasn't terribly fond of Descole, Hershel was not a very vengeful or violent man. He didn't want Descole dead, if he could avoid it. And since he had no time to think of anything else, he dove forward, pushing the man out of the way.

And subsequently took his place.

o0o

When everything finally settled, and the dust cleared away, Hershel became very aware of the searing pain in his legs. Rather, the searing pain that WAS his legs. He wasn't sure if any part of him below his waist wasn't burning with pain.

Carefully, he twisted his head around as far as it could - ahh, there was the problem. The cavern, the rocks that had fallen, his legs were buried under them; there hadn't been enough falling rocks that he'd have to worry about shattered bones, though. Broken, certainly. But not shattered. He wagered that in time, he'd walk again, just fine.

And then he noticed something. He was alone.

"Descole…?" He called, coughing after a moment. No answer. The tunnel ahead seemed clear enough, so Hershel settled himself with the assumption that Descole had left. He had kept running, or stopped just long enough to see his rival get half-buried under stone, and then run anyway. He wouldn't have put it past him.

Hershel lowered his head, resting on the ground. He wondered how long it would take for Luke to realize that something had gone wrong. How long it would take for somebody to reach him.

"…ton!" What? Hershel blinked, narrowing his eyes as he looked up again. "Layton!"

"Descole…?" The masked man, looking fine beyond a few cuts, and tears in his clothes, strode calmy out of the tunnel, and sat next to him. Hershel stared for a moment."You came back?" He hadn't expected this.

For a few minutes, Descole was silent.

"The exit was blocked." He said quietly. "I couldn't get out." Hershel couldn't help but sigh, dropping his head back down to the ground. They were trapped. Of course.

He never did have any luck when it came to caves with ruins in them.

o0o

It was after what felt like a half hour -but was likely only a few minutes- that Descole stood, and part of Hershel expected him to leave again. But instead, the man removed his cape, folding it up and placing it on the ground. He then walked closer to Hershel.

"What are you doing?" The trapped professor asked, eyeing the other man curiously. Descole didn't respond.

When he began to move the rocks that covered Hershel's legs, off, Hershel's eyes widened. Descole was helping him? Why? Did it have something to do with pushing Descole ahead, preventing the other man from being the one trapped?

Did he feel endebted?

All Hershel could being himself to do, was watch silently as Descole slowly released him from the rocks.

o0o

Hershel still hurt by the time the rocks had been shifted enough for him to be moved. Not that he planned on moving anytime soon, not with both his legs broken in someplace or another. The best thing he could do, was NOT move.

Descole had returned to sitting quietly on the ground, and Hershel found himself wondering what was going on in his mind. If he was silent because he still wanted to do nothing more than to fight. The ruins were lost to the both of them now, and Hershel was certainly irritated at that. He imagined that the other man had to be, as well. It certainly felt like a good enough reason to want to fight.

"Why did you bother to move the rocks?" He asked again. As he'd been the last time Hershel had asked, Descole was silent. Hershel didn't ask again, merely lowered his head back to the ground, remaining as silent as Descole as he tried to get some rest.

He imagined they'd be here a while.

o0o

The first thing that crossed Hershels mind when he awoke, was how he'd managed to get to sleep in the first place. And then why it felt like he was wrapped in something. When he twisted his head to look at himself, he realized why he felt so strange - Descole's cape. It was wrapped around him like a makeshift sleeping-bag, and judging by where the rocks where, the other man had moved him. It sent Hershel's mind spiraling into curiosity for the umpteenth time.

Why? Why… everything? Why did Descole come back, why did he free him from the rocks, why did he move him, and wrap him up in one of his capes? Just… Why? What was there for Descole to gain by aiding the man that had ruined every plan he'd made since the two had met?

"Layton. You're awake?" He heard the man, who was sitting nearby, ask. Hershel blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts, then nodded.

"I wasn't aware I'd even fallen to sleep." Hershel replied. "…This is your cape, Descole." He added, hoping the man would explain at least this action to him.

"It is." Descole said shortly. For a moment, Hershel was certain that Descole would say no more. "You were shivering." Hershel raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"And you noticed that?" And cared enough to try to provide warmth? How strange.

Descole didn't reply, and at once the injured professor was certain he'd somehow offended the man, who got up and walked down the tunnel, away from the professor he'd suddenly been acting so strange around.

"Descole, wait!" But the man did not respond.

o0o

Descole didn't come back.

For an unknown amount of time, Hershel waited. Wrapped up in Descole's cape, and unable to move, he waited.

Hershel was certain now, that somehow he'd offended the man. Somehow, by pointing out that Descole had noticed Hershel's shivering, he had offended him enough to make him leave, and stay such.

And then, there was a voice.

"Professor? Are you in here?" It was most certainly not Descole.

"Careful, Luke. Watch your step." Emmy?

"I'm over here…!" He called out, wondering vaguely if Descole was with them, and how they'd managed to move the rocks blocking the entrance without making a sound.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Emmy asked him, as she and Luke ran out of the tunnel, towards him. Hershel nodded - and noticed that Descole was not, in fact, with them.

"I will not be walking for a while, but other than that, I am fine." Luke looked horrified. Hershel spoke again before the boy could make any assumptions. "I was injured by some falling rocks - but nothing serious." Emmy glared at him.

"You just told us that you've broken your legs - how is that not serious?" But before he could reply, she sighed. "Luke, could you go get the emergency kit from the plane?" Once the boy was gone, Hershel turned to the woman, curious.

"Emmy, how did you manage to clear the cave entrance so quietly?" At once Emmy paused, turning to stare at him. She looked confused.

"Clear it?" She started "Hershel, if you hadn't gotten so hurt, you could have just walked straight out of here." Hershel froze. Walked out…? So, then… the cave entrance hadn't been block off by rocks? Descole could've left whenever he'd wanted?

So why on earth had he stayed?

"That reminds me - who does this belong to?" She tugged at the cape he was still wrapped up in. The cape Descole hadn't taken with him when he'd finally left.

"It… It's Descole's." He stammered. Emmy raised an eyebrow.

"And… you have it, why?" Because he was shivering.

"Emmy, I'm back!" Luke cried out, hefting a large case - and being followed by a man Hershel didn't recognise.

As they prepared to move him from the cave, Hershel couldn't help but be obsessed with his newest puzzle.

Why had Descole chosen to stay with him…?


	2. Paradoxical

Disclaimer: Professor Layton is copyright Level5.

Authors notes: Chapter two/the sequel to, Patchwork.

* * *

The man's cape had wound up coming with him to the hospital - only once they'd gotten him checked in and laying in a bed had the nurses seen fit to remove Hershel from the cape, which lay folded on a nearby counter.

It was still a mystery to the professor, why Descole had bothered to try and keep his companion warm, especially since, any other time they met up, they wound up at each others throats.

That Descole had felt endebted was the only thing that made sense. Hershel had pushed the man to safety, so in return, Descole had done the same.

"But why leave your cape?" He mused to himself. The cape was a large part of Descole's ensemble, and unless the man possessed multiples, it didn't make sense to leave it behind. It didn't make sense - like everything else in the puzzle that Descole had recently become.

Descole had stayed behind when on any other occasion, he'd have fled. Had removed him from being pinned under rocks when he would have usually taken the opportunity to finish him off. Had wrapped him in his cape because he'd been shivering, when Hershel had thought Descole didn't care nearly enough about his rival to put in an effort to stop it, or even pay attention to such details.

And barely a day ago, he'd been trying to run him through with an antique sword. What on earth had changed?

Maybe… nothing had changed. Maybe Descole just wanted to finish him off himself. Finally build a plot and puzzle that would stump the supposedly unbeatable 'Professor Layton'. It made sense.

Hershel sighed, wishing he could roll over. He should just get some sleep. Perhaps it was nothing more than pride that had compelled the man to remain behind.

o0o

He had been asleep for only a few hours when he awoke to the sound of his door closing. For a moment, he thought it must have been a nurse - but when he looked over to the door, he couldn't help but feel shocked.

"Descole…?" The man froze - hadn't had time to turn around. "What are you doing here?" Hershel found himself turn tense. He could not walk - could not defend himself. It would be a simple matter for Descole to finish him off.

"Well" The man began "As you said before - this is my cape." And snatched the aforementioned item off the counter, putting it on in a single smooth motion.

"It is." Hershel parroted, watching Descole with narrowed, cautious eyes.

"If you'll excuse me." Descole turned to leave.

"Descole, wait." Surprisingly, Descole did. He paused, turned back around to look at the immobile professor before him. "Tell me honestly. Why did you stay? You could have left at any time." Descole frowned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." And then he left. Hershel had to admit, part of him - the part that was so obsessed with puzzles - was upset that the man had left without giving him any hints, no clues as to the reasoning behind his desision to stay. The puzzle had gone nowhere, and he was no closer to solving it then before.

o0o

Hershel was surprised to wake up two nights later to Descole standing at the door, sometime around midnight.

"Tell me something." Descole began, as soon as it became apparent that the professor had woken up. "Why did you save me?" Hershel thought for a moment.

"Well… I may not be particularly fond of you, Descole" He began "but it would not be very gentlemanly of me to let those I do not like, die." Descole let out a displeased sounding noise.

"That's not the right answer." He said. "That is the answer you want to give me now that we're both free." He took a few steps closer. "I want to know your precise thoughts - what was running through your mind at that moment you saw those stones falling towards me." A few more steps - he was right next to the bed now. "What made you move forwards, into the danger, rather then away from it?" Hershel tensed at his tone - demanding, but very curious.

He didn't understand why Hershel had acted the way he had.

How ironic.

"I…" Hershel started. Unable to find the words. "I honestly… do not know." He just… had. He had, all at once, been determined to not let the man get hurt. Had originally attributed it towards being gentlemanly, but when he thought on it - Descole wouldn't have been killed. The roles would just have been reversed.

"It seems we are at an impasse, then." Descole said. Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"We are?" The masked man nodded.

"Niether of us knows why the other acted in the manner they did." Hershel stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I suppose…" He began "that I… did not want you hurt." He narrowed his eyes, continuing to stare at the ceiling. "The rocks began to fall, and I did not want you hurt." Descole was silent, and Hershel didn't bother to look back towards him. The noise of the door opening, then closing, told him all he needed to know.

He wondered if the man would return.

o0o

An entire week later, Descole finally made another nighttime appearance. It had been disorienting, waking up to see Descole, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Watching him.

The man's cape was once again draped over him.

"…Was I shivering?" He couldn't help himself. Descole chuckled.

"If you must know" He said "I wanted to know… what you would…" He slowly trailed off. Hershel looked at him curiously.

"Wanted to know what?" Silence. For the longest time, silence.

"I wanted to know what you would look like if you wore a cape. Or any fancy clothes, actually." He smirked. "Really, Layton, do you ever wear anything formal?" Was Descole mocking him…? Hershel found himself returning the smirk.

"I have, in fact." Descole let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Really?" The bedridden professor nodded.

"In Monte D'or. I vividly recall attending a dance with Luke and Emmy. I wore a white tuxedo, with matching hat." It had taken the two hours to convince him to part with the hat Claire had given him - even if only for that small amount of time.

"You know, Descole…" Hershel started. "You never did tell me why you stayed. The entrance was not blocked." For some reason, part of him regretted bringing the question up. They had been laughing. Acting like friends.

For once, they had not been enemies. And each time Hershel brought the query up - Descole would leave.

Descole's reaction had not changed.

o0o

Descole was gone for less time than he had before. Four days later, Hershel awoke to the man's midnight presense again. He was leaning against a wall, not far from the door.

"…Do you know why I leave each time you ask me why I stayed behind, in the cave?" His voice was light, and he sounded as though he was deep in thought. Hershel nodded.

"I'm worried that I am somehow offending you." He said. "that my curiosity angers you." Descole shook his head.

"I leave, because I can't answer you." Hershel blinked.

"You… can't?" The man shook his head.

"It bothers me to the point of rage." He said, grimacing. "You managed to come up with an answer in a few moments. I, however, still can't think of a response after nearly two weeks." Descole clenched his hands into fists, getting visibly angry.

"Don't let it bother you so much, Descole. You-" But Descole cut him off.

"And then there's you!" Though angry, Descole seemed aware enough of his being in a hospital to remain quiet. "Who are you?!" Hershel froze. In an instant, was terrified that Descole had lost his memory entirely. But then he continued, and Hershel let out the silent breath he'd been holding. "What is it about you that makes me come back here, Layton? We're enemies. Every other time we've met, we've been behind swords."

"…Does it have to be something complex, Descole?" Hershel found himself saying. "What if it's something simple? Something you don't see?"

"Something… simple?" Descole repeated. Hershel nodded, and for a brief moment, he though that the masked man would finally come up with an answer - the realization on his face said he'd finally discovered something.

But then it shifted to horror. Descole looked horrified, and tore out of the room without so much as a sound.

Hershel was certain this time that Descole would not return.

o0o

The weeks passed, and eventually Hershel settled with the fact that perhaps Descole was gone for good. He wasn't certain what it was that Descole had realized that had made him so upset, but he hoped it hadn't been his fault.

'Bedridden' turned to physical therapy, and soon after that Hershel had put Descole out of his mind altogether. It wouldn't do to worry about a man that he'd likely never see again.

For some reason, though, that idea - that he'd never see Descole again - made him distinctly upset.

o0o

It had appeared in his room the day he'd been cleared for release from the hospital - a small, inconspicuous package. Hershell had initially assumed it to be a gift from one of the several people that had visited him over his long visit to the hospital - but according to the nurses, nobody had dropped off such a package.

The nurses had been justifiably nervous about it - but Hershel knew at once who it was from.

After all, there was one visitor that the nurses had never seen.

"Descole, what on earth are you thinking…?" He muttered, smiling as he gently opened the box up. "What did you reali - Oh." There was a rose.

Sitting atop the large, thick fabric that took up most of the box, was a rose. And a note.

'I still want to see you wear one'.

Hershel laughed.

Descole had given him a cape.

And he had a sneaking suspision he knew what the rose was supposed to signify.


End file.
